


Gross

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choking, Fighting, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Tom wears sunglasses to hide his eyes, Tord has adhd and a tongue piercing, its unstated but tom definitely has a choking kink, theyre like 17 so I'm tagging it as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fight then fuck in a school parking lot. What more is there to say? I'm sorry.





	

  
It's not uncommon for Tord and Tom to get into flights but usually a teacher breaks it up before it gets physical.

But this time Tord was cutting math in favor of taking a smoke break. But he guesses Tom had the same plans because he was already outside sitting on the steps when Tord exited the school. Great, usually leaving to get some fresh air and have a cigarette is the high point of his day. But with Tom there he's bound to leave with at least a black eye cause there isn't any teacher that would have a reason to come outside mid-class and break them up. 

  
Tord can't exactly just go back inside like some pussy to smoke in the bathroom. Backing down is worse than losing a fight. Tom is surprisingly good in a fight considering he's thin as a rail but he's tall though so Tord guesses it's intimidating or something. Tord doesn't find it that big of a deal though, where he lacks in height Tord makes up for in muscle.

  
"What's up, commie"Tom remarks lazily. Tord is taken back a bit by this because how the fuck can he even tell its him? 

  
"How'd you know it's me, it couldve been like Santa for all you know. come to think of it he's probably a communist too, wearing all that red and all" Tord kind of lost track with that, in his defense he forgot to take his adderall so he's been kind of rambly.but like what if????[x files theme]

  
"Honestly I'd have no clue, it'd just give me another reason to hate him" Tom said, turning to face in Tord and taking a drag from his cigarette.

  
Tord sat down next to him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes because he's not going to miss having a smoke just because of some asshat capitalist who hates Santa. He opens the pack and takes out a cigarette, puts it in his mouth and shoves the pack back in his pocket. Patting his jeans he realized he doesn't have a lighter on him.fuck. 

  
"Uh, Tom, you got a light?" Tord asks, ugh it's so embarrassing to have to ask his mortal enemy for a lighter but he has a lit cigarette so unless he decides to be more of an asshole than usual then it'll pay off. 

  
"What's the magic word?" Tom purrs through that shit eating grin of his.

Looks like he's just being his regular level of asshole today.  
"Please." Tord grits out, reluctantly compliant.

  
"What was that?" Tom hums in an oddly salacious manner.  
Tord snaps. He just wanted a damn cigarette is that to much to ask? He punches Tom in the ribs, not full force but not friendily, definitely enough to kick off a fight. Tom briefly startles but before he knows it Tom's gripped him by the collar and flings him up, to promptly clock him. Tord feels a throbbing in his jaw and tastes metal, he spits out some mix of blood and saliva. regaining balance he lunges at Tom and punches him square in the nose, knocking off his sunglasses, Tord hasn't ever actually seen Tom's eyes before, he was sort of under the impression he just had soulless voids for eyes. Before he gets a chance to get a look at them peepers Tom's grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to knee him in the gut and Tord's vision goes white for a second as he's sent reeling back. Tom takes this opportunity to try an punch Tord but Tord grabs his arm to spin Tom and fling him against the brick wall and Tom seems to really hit hard against it as his whole body quakes after impact.

Tord pauses to regain his footing, chest heaving. He looks up at tom and see's his piercing yellow eyes glaring down at him, absolutely livid, they're equally stunning and terrifying. Tord supposes he wears his glasses to hide them. It's a shame too, Tord kinda likes them-no, no he does not, they're disgusting just like the rest of Tom's face, not even remotely hot.

  
Tom's knees start to give out and Tord take this opportunity to hold him up against the wall while he's at Tords level. Realizing they're still fighting he grabs Tom by the neck, not enough to make him faint, but hard enough to cut off his airflow. Tord begins to apply more pressure as Tom's mouth falls open while he claws at Tord, seeming pulling at every part of his body in an attempt to free himself. Tom lets out some strangled noises as he grasps Tord's hips for dear life, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood. The pain and sensation of blood dripping down his sides sends signals to Tord that 'oh fuck he might actually pass out' and Tord lightens his grip.

  
Apparently too much though because Tom manages to uppercut Tord hard in the jaw, getting him to let go of his (significantly lighter) grip on the other's neck. Though Tom couldn't manage much more as he promptly sinks to the ground. With everything supporting him upright gone, he sits against the wall, legs kicked out between Tord's, he's hunched over with blood dripping from his nose. Tord isn't exactly in the best shape either, he falls to his knees over Tom's legs, practically straddling him. But like hate-straddling him.

  
Tord is terrified to say the least, not of getting punched again, cause he's passed the point of caring about that. But of what else Tom could do next, maybe like headbut him or something but that would fix the current situation of Tord straddling him. Tord looks up at Tom, trying to muster all the anger he can which isn't that hard cause he's still incredibly pissed. Tom looks equally pissed, bright yellow eyes drilling into Tord's light grey ones. He seizes Tord's collar and Tord braces for a headbut or something but instead he feels a pair of lips smashed against his as he's pulled forward.

  
Immediately there's tongue, Tord can already taste blood and he can't tell if it's his or Tom's at this point. He starts fervently grasping at Tom, running his hands over every inch of his body, trying to convince himself this is actually happening. Suddenly Tom bites down on Tord's tongue, grazing his piercing and Tord unwillingly lets out an obscene noise into Tom's mouth.

  
They freeze.

  
Tord breaks from the kiss to catch his breath and comprehend what just just happened and Tom seems to do the same. This pause doesn't last long as Tord notices that he and Tom seem to have a problem, he doesn't know whether it's from the fight or making out but he's got to do something about it. He grinds down, catching Tom off guard he almost yells but slaps a hand over his mouth before he makes any noise that could alert a passerby.  
As if he just realized then what Tord's intentions where he quickly laces his fingers through Tord's hair and starts to suck and bite at Tord's neck, pushing away his shirt. Tord keeps his rhythm while still trying to get their bodies as close as possible. His hands find their way under Tom's shirt and rake down his back, sure to leave marks. Which illicits Tom to bite down hard on Tord's shoulder in order to stifle a moan.

  
There's a weird thrill to basically fucking in a shitty public highschool parking lot. They could get caught hastily grinding against each other any second. They'd probably be suspended. He's snapped back to reality when he Tom mumbling something into his neck  
"Tord, oh god you don't know how long I've wanted to do this" Tom breathed as he bucked up in time with Tord

  
"You're fucking disgusting, you know that right?" Tord groaned, he didn't want to form any other real words at this point so he just kissed Tom to shut him up. It was all teeth but it served it's purpose.  
Tord didn't really register anything else Tom said, it was just jumbled with moans and the occasional half-hearted insult until he heard something along the lines of  
"Oh god-Tord I'm gonna-"  
Signaling he's about to cum. Tord was close too but he almost took it as a competition to try an outlast Tom. This was relatively easy because true to his word, Tom came with a shudder and the load moaning of Tord's name. Tord's breathing became erratic and as he was nearing the edge with Tom's overstimulated moans and pleas of his name pushing him over the edge. He drilled his eyes shut and collapsed on Tom, practically screaming his name.

This is gonna be one hell of a mess to clean off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks for reading I wrote this at like 3am


End file.
